The Girl in White
by moonandsunprincess
Summary: He used to be everything, now he's nothing. When a girl crashes through his window his life will change forever. Will he be drawn to the mask again? Will he get over Rachel? Will he fall in love? Can Bruce ever open his heart to the girl who slowly becomes his best friend and possibly something else?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your do

The Girl in White

I used to be handsome, I used to be the most eligible bachelor in Gothum, I used to be Batman. My name is Bruce Wayne. I used to be the young handsome socialite by day and the masked man who saved the city by night. Now I am a ghost of a man. I am crippled and stay in my mansion constantly. I do nothing. With my leg the way it is I could no longer be Batman, I could no longer save the city. All I do now is sit around in the top floor of my home and stare into flames watching her face. I sit now during a thunderstorm watching the flames, thinking about her when someone crashes through my window. I get up and see shattered glass everywhere and astonishingly a girl getting up off the floor covered in scratches. She jumps out of my fourth story window and I see her battling a man in black entirely. I was surprised at the girl's skill. I could tell she was holding back, waiting for something. She seemed to have an amazing skill of martial arts and acrobatics, kicking the man and doing flips to avoid any of the man's attacks. I hear in the distance police sirens. That must have been what she had been waiting for. She must have heard the sirens to for she delivered one final hard kick to the face knocking him out than climbed up the house. "Hi, I'm really sorry about your window. I promise I will have it repaired" "It's no problem, but I do have to say that I'm intrigued as to who the girl is that crashes through my window than knocks a guy out right outside my house is" She scrunches her nose slightly and I take a better look at her. She is wearing a white jumpsuit with white lace up boots that go to the knee. She has on white elbow length gloves and she was wearing a black mask that only covered the area right around her eyes. She had her flaming red hair cut in a short hairstyle. Her skin was pale, but it wasn't unhealthy. She was tall, but the thing that really caught my attention was her huge brown eyes that seemed like they would convey her every emotion. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that" She tells me. "Well if you won't tell me who you are at least let me help you with all your cuts" "Oh don't worry about me. I'm completely fine" "aren't you just the one who crashed through my window? You owe me" I tease her. She smiles and agrees. "But if you're some creepy guy who is going to kidnap me and throw me in the basement I will kick you in the stomach then run" "Please after what I saw you do out there do you really think I could kidnap you?" I ask looking down at my legs. She gives me an accusing look. "Honestly, I didn't even notice. Even if you do use a cane that doesn't make you any less of a person than anyone else" I was doubly shocked. How could she not notice me being a cripple? That was the first thing someone would notice. Then once I point it out she still acts like I'm a person and tells me that it doesn't make a difference. No one treated me like a person anymore, not even myself. "You know if you can't even think of yourself as a person anymore no one else will ether" "Are you a mind reader?" "No, I can tell though that you think you're not a human being anymore" "Says martial artist" "Hey, I'll admit I don't have that challenge, but I do know that I think cripples are people as well" "Most of them are just not myself" She gives me a look then sits down on a couch signaling me to sit as well. "Why don't you see yourself as a person?" "Because of what I used to be and now all I am is a shadow who lives on this floor never leaving it" "Why do you sit away from everyone else?" I don't give her an answer so she takes a new approach. "Who did you used to be?" "Have you ever heard of the name Bruce Wayne?" "Yes, the most eligible bachelor in Gothum" "He used to be" "Oh I see, you used to be some picture in a tabloid and now because you need help to walk you decide to wallow in you're misery and refuse all relationships with people?" "There is a lot more to it than that" "And what is that?" "I can't tell you" She rolled her eyes at me than asked "When was the last time you stepped out of this house?" I chose to answer her with a very long silence. "Okay then, when was the last time you actually talked with someone that doesn't live in this house?" Another long silence occurs. She gets up from the couch smiling then heads towards the broken window. "Well then I guess I will be seeing you later" Before I have time to ask her what she meant she had jumped from the window. I walk over to the window to watch her go, but just as I had before disappeared so had she. That left me with only my cluttered thoughts. "Master?" "Yes Alfred" "Who was the young lady that just shattered your windows?" "I don't know" "Sir, you aren't thinking of going back to the suit are you?" I don't answer this because I really didn't know. He nods then puts a tray of food on the table for me.

I woke up the next morning noticing a strange pressure at the foot of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw a girl in white sitting on my bed. "Morning sleep talker" My eyes widened at what she could have heard.

Hey lovely people who read my first chapter! I really hope you liked it. I know it might seem like I'm just making a second cat woman, but she isn't going to be, at least I'm not intentionally going to make her like thatJ Please continue reading and if you would like to I would simply LOVE reviews. Well there is me begging for reviews, sorry-Moonandsunprincess

cument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document he

The Girl in White

I tried to not look at her with terror, but luckily she seemed rather distracted so she didn't notice when my eyes bulged. "So, who's Rachel?" She asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes, even though I was feeling the exact opposite. Apparently she was more focused now because she saw my eyes drift downward an unspoken sigh prominent. "I'm sorry, was that too personal?" "It's…fine. You couldn't have known" "Still, I should have guessed that you probably wouldn't want to talk" "She was my, well she was someone special to me. She died eight years ago" "Oh, I'm-" "I know, I've heard it all before" She looked down, I could see the hurt in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just tired of feeling sorry for myself" She gave a small smile getting up from the edge of my bed, "Come on get up" "What- why?" "Because as you said it's time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself" She passes me my cane and offers me a hand which I glare at. "Okay got it. You don't need help, yeesh" "Okay, now I'm up. What are you planning on doing to me" I ask raising my eyebrows. "Well first let's keep it simple. You are going downstairs. Last night we might have gotten distracted, but today I am determined" She says already walking towards the stairs. I sigh and follow her, sadly slowly. I was surprised when she got to the door waiting for me to get there. "Why are you "determined"?" "Because it's un-healthy for someone to stay in one room for how long exactly?" "That I would rather not tell you, but I would like to know why you go around in a jump-suit and mask" "I guess everyone has some secrets… aaaand you made it downstairs. Go you!" "Is the heavy sarcasm needed?" "Yes" "Understood" "So the rest of your house doesn't look like it's been abandoned" "No help from me" "Oh, someone else is living here?" "My butler Alfred, he raised me since I was a little kid" "No parents?" "They died when, well I was a little kid" "So many people died in your life?" "Well, it's difficult to become as messed up as me with only one, or two incidents it their life" "Don't be this hard on yourself" "Sir, your downstairs- oh and you have company" "You must be Alfred" She says walking over to shake his hand. "Yes, and you are, Ms.?" "Emily, and yes I'm a miss, not Mrs." I was really about to slap my forehead for Alfred. "Very sorry, Miss. Master, is their anything you need?" "No Alfred, you can go" Once Alfred left I gave Emily the best "sorry" look I could give. "Well that was…interesting" "I'm really sorry about Alfred. He's brilliant, but sometimes he can really get involved in people's personal lives" "It really wasn't THAT bad" "Thanks that makes me feel much better" "I thought you didn't like sarcasm" "Oh, I can use it however much I like. I just don't like other people using it" "Very fair" "Do you want some-" I look at a clock. "Lunch" "Sure thanks" "Well hopefully there is something in the fridge because I can't for the life of me cook" "Don't worry I can't go much further than following directions on a box" "Great Alfred left meals in the fridge, with directions on how to warm up" I say pulling out a glass dish with a sticky note on it" "Seems simple enough" "Hopefully, it matters just how bad in a kitchen I actually am" I put it in the oven before turning back to her. "You know, you can wear regular clothes" "Probably a bad idea" "What are you a criminal who's hiding from the police?" "Haha, by the way sarcasm heavily implied" "I told you I hate people using sarcasm" "I don't care. So why have you basically locked yourself up?" The atmosphere in the room drastically changed. "Have you ever heard of the Joker?" Her eyebrows go downward as if in deep thought. "Eight years ago, he was a cereal and mass murderer. He was locked up in Arkanham presumably for life" "Yes, he killed Rachel" "Oh" "Ya, oh" "Well at least he's locked up, although I don't know if that makes a difference, or not" "Slightly, not much though" "Revenge never does actually do anything does it? You spend so much time and energy devoting to revenge, and then you get your revenge. When you get it you relies that you've ruined your life for something that doesn't make you happy" "Have you ever been in a situation like this before?" "No, but I can definitely understand the idea" "I just feel like their was something, anything that I could've done to stop him" "Bruce no. You can't blame yourself. He was a crazy murderer who wouldn't have paused for an instant to kill her making you watch and then he would kill you. Don't blame yourself" Well that could be true, but if I hadn't have believed that clown I could've saved her. It was my fault. "Look, I know that you don't believe me right now, it will take time. You need to take this a day at the time, trying to understand that everything that happened wasn't your fault, do you understand?" "You don't understand, there is a lot more to it than what you know" "I know that and I hope that one day you will feel comfortable enough to tell me everything, but for right now all I want is to see you feel human again" I try to give her a probably pitiable smile, but she returns it anyway. "I guess the day you tell me what the deal is with the mask is the day I tell you my history" "I guess so. Now let's grab that food before we burn it" She says smiling and grabbing the hot mitts off of the counter.

Hey guys, thank you sooooo much for reading. I got a review asking if Emily was going to train and be Bruce's partner and I thought I should give some answers to that. Yes they will eventually become partners, but it will take a little while. I'm sorry, but Emily will not be training Bruce to become Batman again. Bruce will become Batman again, but I have an idea for how. I hope nobody minds the big time gap, but I like the idea of him having a major depression time. Bruce when he was Batman in this he is going to be in his really young 20's so now he's about 30, I hope you don't mind. The other thing I'm changing that I can think about right now is that the Joker is going to be the main bad guy just because I think the joker is awesome! Thanks everyone and I hope nobody minds the changes-Moonandsunprincess

re...


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl in White

Hey Everyone, thank you for continuing reading this. I am amazed at how much everyone has been reading, reviewing, and such By the way "I Love Cake" Go you for hating Edward! You just earned a billion points of respect for hating him. Go Harry Potter! Um sorry for that moment of weirdness, but I'm in love with the Harry Potter series. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

It had been a few days since Emily had been here, but just having someone here twice had helped a lot. I wasn't always in the same room now even though I was still in there a lot of the time. I was even able to look at my leg without screaming inwardly. I was in the kitchen getting a drink when I saw a flash of white running outside. "Hey Bruce" I turn around to see a panting Emily a few feet behind me. "Are you okay?" "I'm"-pant" "fine. I was just"- pant "Running…a lot" "Do you want a glass of water, or something?" She nods instead of speaking. I quickly get her one handing it to her, she gulps a few times before switching to sipping it. "Thank you, I was running for a while" "What were you doing?" "Chasing a renowned jewel thief" "Do you catch him?" "Actually he's a she, and no. She sneaks into parties at Gothum's exclusive mansions and steals from them right under their noses, she's nearly impossible to catch" "Interesting, she only steals from parties?" "No but, she's famous for it, and guess what she dresses up as" "Oh no, not a bat" "You have everything, but the first letter. A cat" "You're kidding me right?" "Sadly no, I don't know why Gothum is obsessed with having people dress up as animals" "Maybe they like the idea of the food chain" Emily actually snorted when I said that. "Do you just… snort?" "I'm sorry. It was just too truthful" "Don't apologize, I find it funny two. So why hasn't my window crasher been here in a week?" "I just got here a couple weeks ago and I've been checking out the city to familiarize myself with the crime here, and this week I've been going over the very full Arkenham" "Ah, that must have been… interesting" "I really don't know how Batman controlled this city's crime. The Riddler is enough crime for one city by himself, and he is just one of the hundreds of psychopaths in this city" "You just got here?" "Well I heard about how Batman had left the police to take care of things for eight years, so I decided to come help as best I could" "What place were you protecting before?" "I wasn't protecting anyone before this" "So you were just some normal every day Jo before now?" "Well I'm trying to keep my identity a secret, but I rather hoped people knew I was a girl" She said rolling her eyes. "You're a girl!? I can't believe it!" "Okay, I'm about one second away from dropkicking you" "Kidding! I was completely kidding!" "Good, then you don't have to die today" "You're cruel, by the way now you have to tell me who you are as payment for terrorizing me" "I told you who I am, Emily" "How about a last name" "How about no" "Fine, I will back down for now, but I will eventually find out" "Ah, no you wont" ""How do you know?" "Because I'm not giving hints" "I don't know what your big deal is with me knowing your "secret identity"" "Haven't you ever had a secret that you would never tell anyone" I glare at her while she just smiles back at me. "Truce?" 'Truce" She replies. "Now come on, I want to show you something" "Emily, I know you said you didn't notice before, but I really can't go that far with this leg" I say looking at the crippled leg. "Well luckily you don't have go very far for me to show you what I want to show you, now come on" "Where are we going?" I ask fallowing her out to the backyard. She doesn't even dignify my question with a response, but instead walks off towards a small grotto in the middle of back yard. "I think I've seen my own lawn" I call out to her. "Just get over here, whiny" "Excuse me, what did you say?" "I said get your butt over her before I drag you by your hair" I start walking once again and when I am a few feet away she turns towards me with something tiny and fury cradled gently in her arms. "Emily, what is that?" "Haven't you ever seen a new born kitten before?" "I have a new born kitten in my back yard?" "Actually a litter of new born kittens, come have a look" I walk over and see a litter of about five, or six tiny little kittens all nestled together for an afternoon nap. I gently pick one up that was lying down a few feet away from their brothers and sisters and watched in amazement when the little guy poked hid head in between my arm and chest to keep the sun out of his face. "I've been watching them for a few days now their mom hasn't been here once. I think she left them here" "How do you know the mom hasn't just come here when you haven't been watching?" "Because every day I come here they have looked thinner and thinner, look you can see their tiny little ribcages" She says scratching the kitten's neck. I look at the one in my arms and I notice that I can see his ribcage. "Oh, that's horrible" "I know I'm afraid their a few days away from death" "Well then, I guess I have a litter of kittens to take in" "What!? Really!?" "Of coarse, who would let a couple of kittens die of starvation?" She smiles gathering up two more kittens. "By the way you had time to come here every day and check on a litter of kittens, but you didn't have any time to come in and visit me?" I ask her while picking up another two kittens as well. "Sorry, but they were faster, and I didn't have much time I could take away from learning about people who have a strange love of guns and torture" "Very true, have you had the pleasure of meeting my least favorite clown?" "Yes, I have. He is really creepy, I think he saw me when I was spying on him because when I was watching him he just suddenly started laughing" "Well that could mean anything, he uses laughing to scare others, plus he's deranged so he will laugh just because he finds it funny that he's unstable" "Interesting, so who exactly is willing to try to make this guy slightly more stable again?" "I have no idea" "Well I guess I'll leave you with these little guys" She says putting them softly down on the floor. "You trust me to make sure they are properly fed?" "Alfred raised you, right?" "Yes he did, why?" "Well you survived all these years so I think he can manage a couple kittens" "I guess you're right, but we better make sure Alfred knows not to let me touch them" "I'll make sure of that, but now I have to go and do… things" "Why do you have to say things like that. They just confuse me" "That's why I say stuff like I do, it's hilarious to watch you get confused" "You are really mean, I hope you know that" "I take pride in it" "Okay now you can leave. Get out of my house" She rolls her eyes while walking out of the house.

Hey everyone, thank you for reading. I am still shocked that this story is getting this much attention. I hope you enjoyed the idea of Batman taking in kittens, I just thought it would be adorable and I hope you felt the same way I know nothing has happened with awesome action, or drama, but I have to get Bruce and Emily to a certain point before anything with the Batman happens, sorry. By the way I know I get annoyed when people rush love stories, and I will try to not do that, but I'm sorry if I do. The reason why it might seem rushed is because I don't want you guys to get annoyed with how long it takes for me to get into stuff like the Joker. I will try though to not rush anything though, please review-moonandsunprincess


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl in White

I contently sat petting one of the kittens that Emily and I had named. The one that I was holding's name was Neville. Apparently Emily was a Harry Potter fanatic and she said that at least one of the kittens had to be named after a Harry Potter character.

I hear the soft clicking of heals from downstairs and I get up still holding Neville with one arm.

"Hey Bruce, there you are. I've been looking for you for the last hour. Why didn't you yell?" Emily asks while coming and petting Neville.

"I just heard you, where were you searching?"

"Um well, I found your library and then I kind of lost track of time" She says sheepishly.

"Meaning that you were looking for me then found the library within the first five minutes of being here and then were reading for the rest of the time?"

"Jerk"

"Of course I am, you should know that by now" I smirk at her which she promptly returned with a pillow to the face.

"Anyways now that I've gotten my revenge you need to sit down" She more or less ordered.

"Why, don't you usually want me to move around?" Even though I say this while sitting down.

"I want to take a look at your leg to see what's up with it" She says while rolling my pant leg up to my knee.

"You're an expert medic and a ninga?"

"More like I spent the last ten hours looking at medical websites, which by the way now for the next month I will be looking at my bruises to make sure they don't turn any strange colors" She says with a shiver.

"So you think ten hours of looking at colors of bruises will make you better than doctors who spent years studying?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Well, I've always been the type to try the random, now stop talking to me so I can actually look at your leg"

"Okay Emily, I think you've officially gone insane"

"Please I've been mad for years, actually I don't remember the last time I was sane. I think it was on a Tuesday when I was two, though" I decide to shake that one off and let her concentrate.

"Wow… this is weird" She says after a few minutes of studying me leg.

"What is there something abnormally wrong with my leg?" I ask hoping she won't be able to figure anything out.

"It's just that I recognize this injury"

"Your ten hours proved fruitful?" I try to be funny, but I could tell it wouldn't work.

"No, I've had injuries like this one before. Bruce, what were you doing around explosives? There it was. The bomb had dropped. "You haven't answered me" She says with her eyes seemed to be looking into my brain.

"Well, I was at one of my buildings eight years ago and there was a gas leak. The building exploded while I was still in it" It was a lie, but she couldn't know the truth, yet.

"But, that doesn't make sense. That would be headline news, but none of your building ever blew up, that I know of" Now she's pulling away from me with suspicion clear in her eyes.

"Well, I bribed people from putting it in the tabloids. I didn't think it would be good for everyone to know that Wayne Industries had a building explode. It doesn't look good" I say trying to explain.

"Okay, I have another question for you" She says now pacing back and fourth, an image of a cat stalking it prey comes up in my mind. She turns to me with an expression that I have never seen on her face before. It showed a fury that I didn't know was possible to see. "Do you always lie to me, or is this a new thing you trying?"

"Emily I-

"Save it, because I don't want to hear it" She says walking quickly out of the room without a glance back. I couldn't believe it. Had I really lost her? Had I really just thrown away the only friendship that I had left? Why did I lie to her? I throw the vase next to me at the wall feeling slight satisfaction when it broke into a million pieces, leaving only sharp shreds of what it used to be. In a way the vase was like me. I was once whole, but too many walls had destroyed me. First were my parents, at such a young age I had lost the two most important people in my life in one night. Alfred had become like a second father to me, but he still didn't completely fill the void in my heart. Then there was Rachel. I loved her. She meant for to me than I could ever tell, but still to some extent she couldn't accept all of me. She didn't want my life and then to not even being able to be who I said I was she died. Rachel died because I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to save her from the Joker. I lost myself with that explosion as well. In one night I lost my life, my purpose, my love, and any worth I had. I thought I was done, but then after being in the dark for years, a light came into my life. Emily didn't care if I was crippled, or worthless. She wanted to help me, who was just a stranger to her. She showed me that I still had the opportunity to live and she was willing to show me, but then I ruined it. She was probably the best friend I ever had, but I couldn't be honest with her. She didn't ask for anything except to help myself and all I had to do was be honest with her.

Why wasn't I honest with her? I trusted her. I trusted her enough to let her change me. I get up as quickly as possible and half ran, half limped to the door, hoping that she wouldn't be gone yet. I saw her standing out near the edge of the pavement her back facing me.

"Emily!" I shout out walking towards her. She terns around and tries to glare at me, but I could easily see that she was crying.

"What, do you want to lie to me more?"

"No, I'm here to explain" I tell her when I reached the end of the pavement, standing next to her.

"And how do I know that you aren't just going to lie to me again?" I can see that she's considering listening, but I still had an upward hike.

"I know that I shouldn't have lied to you, but I'm begging you to listen this time"

"Look I could handle a lot of things, but lying to me really hurt. I thought you trusted me" She looks down avoiding my eye contact.

"I do, it's just that I'm not good at trusting. I'm asking for one shot to tell you everything, please" I hoped that was enough because I didn't know what else I could say.

"…I'll give you one chance to tell me, but if you're lying I won't give you another shot"

"That's all I need. Let's go inside" We walk back into the house with her keeping her eyes strictly away from mine.

"Okay, now explain" She says once were sitting down.

"I do hope you know that this is going to sound insane" I warn her, hoping that she'll believe me.

"Trust me, I'm pretty good at believing the insane" She tells me bringing her legs the side of her on the couch.

"Okay, do you remember when I told you that Rachel was killed by the Joker?" I ask her grimacing at the memory.

"Yes, was that a lie too?"

"No but, I didn't tell you the whole story. Rachel was kidnapped by the Joker and killed, but there was time in-between the kidnapping and the murder"

"I would guess that. The Joker enjoyed playing with his victims before killing them" She says unsurprised.

"Yes he did, but when she was captured he was also captured and the police even got an address for where she was"

"Then how did she die?" Emily asks me her head tilted,

"There were ticking time bombs and he gave them two addresses, one for Rachel and one for Harvey Dent"

"They went for Harvey?"

"No, the Joker switched the addresses. There was only enough time to save one of them. Now the police weren't the ones that went after them"

"Batman did" She supplied.

"Yes he did, but he thought he was saving Rachel, but really he was saving Harvey Dent. When he saw who he actually saved he was destroyed. That was the night that Batman quit, and Batman, the man who was utterly and completely destroyed was me.

Hey Guys, I'm really sorry for the months in-between update, but I'll admit I lost interest in writing for a while, but I'm going to try to get back into the spring of things I will also admit that I wasn't planning on writing the Batman confession nearly as soon as I did, but I thought that it worked there and with making you guys wait this long for an update I thought you deserved a reward. Did I write the confession well? By the way I'm sure that I'm getting tons of Batman facts wrong, but I only got into it this past year and I have only watched the Batman trilogy so please don't kill me. If your interested in Hunger Games or Vampire Dairies (Yes I know it's pathetic that I watch that show) please look at my other stories Priming the Rose (Hunger Games) and Second Choice (Vampire Diaries) Thank you for reading and good job if you read this long author's note, please review-Moonandsunprincess


End file.
